


ice skating

by sunshinedoie



Series: 23 Days of Wonder [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: Donghyuck takes Mark out on a date to the ice rink, but Mark has never been skating.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 23 Days of Wonder [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	ice skating

**Author's Note:**

> written for #23DaysOfWonder and posted on my twitter!!

The minute Donghyuck had suggested going to the ice rink, Mark knew he was fucked.

Sure, he was from Canada, but he had never gotten the chance to learn how to skate. The fact that he couldn’t skate was blasphemous.

Earlier that week, Donghyuck had off-handedly mentioned that one of the lakes nearby had completely frozen over, and they were able to go skate on it. If not, they could always just go to the ice rink.

Mark wasn’t one to say no to Donghyuck; nobody was. That’s how he ended up here, wobbling in the middle of the ice, his hands firmly holding on to the railing

“I thought you knew how to skate!” Donghyuck laughed as Mark grabbed on tighter, twirling around on his skates.

Mark rolled his eyes. He was such a show-off.

“I said I was Canadian, not that I knew how to skate!”

“Ahh, same thing though. It’s easy, love! Just watch how I do it.” With that, Donghyuck sped off, moving in ways Mark had never done before. He groaned, smiling when his boyfriend turned back to look at him.

“Do I have to leave the side of the rink?”

Donghyuck nodded, motioning for Mark to skate over to where he was, and Mark began to move his feet. He didn’t like the feeling of ice under the blades, to be completely honest, but he knew he liked Donghyuck. 

He had nearly reached the place where Donghyuck was when the other boy skated away once more. He grinned widely, and Mark couldn’t help but laugh, heat rising to his cheeks.

They skated around like that for a while, laughing and, at least in Mark’s case, falling on their asses.

Mark did end up being able to let go of the railing and skate slowly across the ice, but that didn’t mean he was good at it by any means. Donghyuck smiled at him softly every time he slipped a little, and he made sure to hold Mark’s hands until he was stable again.

He loved the way Donghyuck would get a mischievous glint in his eye when he let go of Mark’s arm, and how that glint would soften when he saw him falling.

A few hours later, they were sitting on their couch, cups of hot chocolate in their hands and arms wrapped around each other. Mark’s feet were sore, he noted; Donghyuck would have to wait if he wanted to go ice skating again soon. But he didn’t mind.

This was his happy place, right here in Donghyuck’s arms, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
